


Forward

by Organic_heart



Series: Minus Stories [1]
Category: Original Content, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Organic_heart/pseuds/Organic_heart
Summary: Minus moves ahead in life.
Series: Minus Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766887





	Forward

She had worked hard for this. Cycles and cycles. Watching the others from the security feeds(only once she learned that hiding clinging to the ceiling was inappropriate and frightening to many) watched the instructional tapes, practiced over and over, even dragging Petov into late night improvisation. She was going to ask. No, she was going to insist, demand it. She deserved this. She was more than capable.She tied the final finishing ribbon into her braided hair, smoothed her dress, and took a deep breath to try and calm herself. "I can do this" she affirmed to her reflection. 

Outside the audience room door she met up with the Grand Chancellor, he smiled warmly at her and straightened her dress ribbon. "Are you ready?" He asked. She nodded and they Seated on the throne was her Life Giver, the Emperor Tavi Iota. They looked so beautiful and powerful. Minus hoped to someday look like that, powerful, graceful and beautiful.  
"Good day cycle to you, Life Giver" she bowed along with Peytov  
Tavi looked up from the data pad and smiled at the two of them. " A formal visit? From my Chancellor and my own child? What is the occasion?" 

" Life Giver I would request that I be allowed to attend the group learning environment with other beings my age." Tavi simply blinked. Minus felt a small flicker of pride, not much left her Life Giver silent.  
“ You..you..want to go to school?" They stuttered out

"Yes. I have observed the correct interactions and practiced them! I have learned about each species my cohorts are and their customs, I even practiced with Peytov ." She added emphatically

" You had Peytov help you in your little scheme then?" Their voice was stern but a smile played at the corners of their lips, eyes on the now blushing Peytov.  
"Yes. I helped her and can attest that she has done all she can and is as well prepared as possible.” he said  
"Request declined"  
"What?!" Minus shouted  
"Request declined Terminus. You are to dangerous to be among organics." The tone was final.  
"I have practiced! I practiced and I sat and I learned! How can you give me this name, both an end and a begining and force me to be only a dead end?!" Minus shouted, tears coming to her eyes.  
The data pads on the table started to vibrate slightly and the Emperor looked from them back to her. This was it. Now or never. She breathed deeply and found the calm spot inside her, the world was all small atoms now, dots and glitter. Minus reached out with the calm place and moved the data pads, neatly stacking them in two groups and the stylus neatly on top bridging the two.  
Opening her eyes she saw Peytov positively beaming at her, and the look on Tavi's face was something she would carve into herself to remember forever.  
"You can control it" they stated almost dumbly looking at the stacks.  
"I am Terminus Janus Iota, daughter of Emperor Tavi Iota, and I have prepared in all aspects, I formally ask that you reconsider your response." Minus said with new found confidence.  
Tavi was silent for a moment, thinking. It felt like whole solar cycles. "You may attend, but you must wear an inhibitor,your speed and strength would be unfair during physical recreation periods to others and it would deprive you as well. You will attend daily but you shall also continue higher level lessons with the Chancellor. This is your chance Minus, your begining. Do not waste it" they took a data pad and in a few seconds had turned it over to a waiting servant who carried it to her. She was to be enrolled by decree, starting the next 7 standard period. Minus beamed at them both barely able to contain her joy. With a wave the servant disappeared and Tavi stepped down from the dias, a warm proud grin on their face. Minus ran forward and threw herself into the arms of her life giver "thank you thank you thank you!!!" She cried


End file.
